Hello Of the Music
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: Fic crossover interactivo de vocaloid y Fairy Tail. Pregunten lo que quieran a sus personajes.
1. Chapter 1

Yo: Hola, quise hacer este fic hace poco.

Len: Será un crossover interactivo para ustedes

Yo: Y espero compartirlo con ustedes

Disclaimer: Vocaloid es propiedad de sus respectivos autores y empresas y Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima

* * *

- Hola! - dijo un chico castaño de ojos mirados - Me llamo Hiba Kazaki, y les presento el programita...

"Hello Of the Music"

- El nombre es algo raro, pero lo de las preguntas es lo de menos - dijo Hiba - En esta ocasión serán preguntas para Vocaloids y Personajes de Fairy Tail, pero todo paso por paso. Primero le podrán preguntar a sus principales, Miku, Len, Rin, Luka, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Mirajane, Erza, Gajeel y Loke. Después iremos avanzando hasta donde el autor sepa. Le pueden preguntar las preguntas que quieran, así que no duden.

- ¿Y por mientras, qué hacemos? - dijo Natsu de brazos cruzados

- Yo les preguntaré - dijo Hiba - Sólo a los protas mayores.

- Genial - dijo Natsu soltando llamitas de sus dedos chasqueandolos - Estoy encendido

Natsu: ¿Qué se siente ser el mejor de Fairy Tail?

- Por lo general es divertido, tengo buenos amigos, buena compañía, y una linda chica - dijo Natsu

Miku Hatsune: ¿Qué se siente ser la más popular vocaloid del mundo?

- Es lo mejor que me ha pasado, y todo eso se los debo a mis fans - dijo Miku emocionada

- MIRA QUIÉN LO DICE! - Gritaba Rin enojada y celosa

- Rin, todavía no, espérate hasta la próxima edición - dijo Len asustado y tratando de calmar a Rin

- ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME! - gritó Rin histérica - ¿QUÉ NO SE SUPONE QUE MIKU ES NUESTRA ENEMIGA?

- Len no diría eso - dijo Natsu

- ¿QUÉ? - gritó Rin más enfurecida

- Nada, nada - dijo Natsu

- Jajajaja - dijo Gray burlón - Si puedes contra otros peleadores mortíferos pero Rin te saca lo más gallina!

- Oh! ¡YA CÁLLATE! - Dijo Natsu enojado - Como si tu fueras más valiente en cuanto a Rin.

- Te lo probaré! - dijo Gray acercándose a Rin - A Len le cae bien Miku

- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? - gritó Rin más enfurecida

- Mentira, mentira - dijo Gray aterrado estilo chibi

- Jejejeje - Rió Natsu - No que muy rudo, no que muy fuerte!

- Bueno, con otros sí puedo, pero Rin es Rin!

- Dejen que lo haga una chica - dijo Lucy - Len quiere a Miku

- ¿QUÉ LEN QUÉ? - Gritó Rin más enfurecida que nunca

- Nada, nada - dijo Lucy

- Mas les vale, bola de maguitos! - dijo Rin enfadada de brazos cruzados

- Lamentable - dijo Hiba riéndose

- ¿QUÉ PASÓ? - dijo Haibaku corriendo y tratando de ponerse su camiseta

- Rin no quiere que Len quiera a Miku ya que los kagamine y Miku son enemigos

- Se autoproclamaron mis enemigos - dijo Miku - Y soy buena con ellos, qué está pasando?

- Pueden traernos algo de sushi? - dijo Hiba - Esto parece partido de fecha tres, cuatro.

- Señor productor, salve esto, por favor! - dijo Haibaku riéndose

- Se nos viene abajo el show - dijo Natsu decepcionado

- Ya nomás falta Ken Johnson - Dijo Hiba

- Me llamaron? - dijo Ken apareciendo con Baihaku

- Hola Ken - dijo Haibaku fríamente

- Hola Baihaku - dijo un Hiba risueño

- Seremos los conductores además de ustedes - dijo Baihaku

- Por mi que Ken no haga desastres - dijo Lucy

- ¡LA DE VERDE ES NUESTRA GRAN ENEMIGA! - gritaron Len y Rin

- Los de verde son mis grandes amigos nwn - dijo Miku melosa y dejando a Gray con cara de "Qué está pasando"?

- Y Erza? - dijo Natsu

- Mandó su armadura descompuesta lejos, y esta armadura, fue a las palomas, se están muriendo de hambre - dijo Haibaku divertido

- Pues... ¿qué hacemos? - dijo Natsu

- Al final tendremos número musical, pero en esta ocasión, les tenemos un pequeño baile

- GANGNAM STYLE! - Gritaron todos

Oppa Gangnam Style!

Gangnam Style!

O, op, op, op, oppa Gangnam Style

Gangnam Style!

O, op, op, op, oppa Gangnam Style

Dejen reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Yo: De primera intención, GRACIAS por los reviews

Natsu: Aunque iniciaron muy pocos, con eso basta, y sobra xD

Yo: Lo se nwn Pero QUIERO MÁS XD

Disclaimer: Vocaloid es propiedad de sus respectivos autores y empresas y Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima

* * *

- Hola! - dijo un chico castaño de ojos mirados - Me llamo Haibaku Ishida, y les presento el programita...

"Hello Of the Music"

- El nombre es algo raro, pero lo de las preguntas es lo de menos - dijo Hiba - En esta ocasión serán preguntas para Vocaloids y Personajes de Fairy Tail, pero todo paso por paso. Primero le podrán preguntar a sus principales, Miku, Len, Rin, Luka, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Mirajane, Erza, Gajeel y Loke. Después iremos avanzando hasta donde el autor sepa. Le pueden preguntar las preguntas que quieran, así que no duden.

- ¿Ya podemos tener preguntas? - dijo Natsu

- Ya nos las mandaron nwn - Haisuki

- EEEEEEEHHH! - Todos felices

- VAMOS! - Haibaku feliz

Akira Burgos pregunta...

Natsu: ¿Qué piensas de los demás Dragon Slayers?

- ¿Por qué la pregunta? - Natsu - ¿Acaso tienes un Dragon Slayer favorito?

¿Qué harías si tuvieras que enfrentarte contra Charizard?

- El de Pokemon? - dijo Natsu - Como es tipo fuego, puedo decir que sería una batalla reñida.

¿Tu chica ideal?

- Una chica linda, de unos lindos ojos, un cuerpo sexy y una actitud amable y divertida - dijo Natsu

- No sé a quién le suena eso - dijo Haibaku - Pero a mi me suela a Lucy

¿Por qué eres tan guapo?

- Ves Loke? - dijo Natsu triunfante - Alguien reconoce que soy muy guapo!

- Nah - dijo Loke sin importarle lo que dijo - Sueñas

Gray: ¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente sexy?

- No sé - dijo Gray - Tal vez se me dió.

- Gray-sama es de lo más sexy - dijo Juvia babeando

¿Qué prefieres, Lucy o Juvia?

- Bueno, para asegurarme de que sea entre nos... - dijo Gray y en eso susurra - Lucy está enamorada de otro chico, y de ser sincero, me gusta Juvia, pero no lo hagas evidente o no me dejará en paz de la emoción.

¿Qué sentiste al saber lo de Ultear?

- ._.U Sin comentarios - Gray

- Kusooo! Esta ya se me adelantó - dijo Haibaku con la cabeza baja

¿Bailarías twerk para las chicas?

- ¿Y qué carambolas es twerk? - dijo Gray

- Ni idea - dijo Hiba con una gotota en la cabeza

- Nuestra compañera de info, Haisuki, nos dirá lo que es

- Cierto - dijo Haisuki usando su iPad - Y una vez más le agradezco a Hiba y Haibaku por crearme.

- No, agradece a JesusST por su máquina - Hiba

- Ok - dijo Haisuki mirando su iPad - un twerk es el movimiento que realizo miley cyrus, con el trasero en el que parece una ramera.

- OoO - Haibaku, Hiba y Gray - QUÉ DEFINICIÓN

P.D. Mi mejor amiga te ama :3

- QUÉ? - gritó Juvia celosa - ¡QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEA ESA JURO QUE TIENE QUE PASAR SOBRE MI!

Lucy: ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Fairy Tail?

- Lo que más me gusta... deben de ser... las aventuras, las amigas que tengo, los amigos con los que viajo... y... cierto chico que me gusta mucho - dijo Lucy sonrojada y juntando sus dedos en señas de vergüenza

- Que no te de pena decirlo Lucy - dijo Haibaku sonriendo - A mi Jesus King no le dió vergüenza morir por todos nosotros

- Ya bájale, no? - dijo Baihaku

- Tenía que aparecer mi gemelo contrario 7o7 - dijo Haibaku

¿que sientes cuando te dicen inutil?

- Mejor no lo digas - dijo Haibaku

- Por qué? - dijo Lucy

- Para evitar drama - dijo Haibaku - Este debe de ser un show entretenido.

¿quienes te agradan más del gremio?

- Son Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Levy, Mirajane, Happy... son geniales

¿Es cierto que sales con Sting en secreto?

- ¿QUÉ? - gritó Lucy - NO, NI EN SUEÑOS! Por el amor de Oribe Peralta!

- ¡OBRIGADO, MUITO OBRIGADO, ELL MAS BELLO DO EL MUNDO! - gritó Hiba feliz - ¡ES ORIBE PERALTA! ¡ES EL DEUS DEL FUCHIBOL! ¡EL DIOS DE ESTE DEPORTE ES ORIBE!

- ¿Bueno? - Haibaku - Creo que ya se pegó eso de Oribe Peralta. xD

¿Prefieres que te emparejen con Gray, Natsu, Sting, Rogue, o Loke?

- No sé... - dijo Lucy avergonzada - Loke es un perve, Sting no me agrada, Rogue... no es mi tipo, Gray... Juvia me considera su rival. Natsu... - en eso se sonroja

Erza: ¡ERES MI IDOLA!

- Gracias - dijo Erza sonriendo - uwu

¿que fue lo primero que quisiste hacer cuando Jellal no te beso?

- Le hubiera gritado... ¿POR QUÉ DEMONTRES NO ME QUIERES BESAR? QUÉ? ¿HAY ALGUIEN MÁS?

¿que tan pervertida eres ewe?

- Acá entre nosotras... - dijo Erza - Bastante.

- Con razón Levy encontró revistas ecchi y hentai - dijo Haibaku - Pero si no lo hubiera mencionado, no la habría estampado contra la pared

- Me duele mi carita al recordar eso - dijo Levy sobandose la cabeza

¿Jellal o Natsu?

- Definitivamente Jellal

Happy: ¿Soy un gato volador?

- Aye!

¿Serias mi neko novio?

- Carla se pondría celosa

¡ERES MI IDOLO POR TROLLEAR A TODOS XD!

- Ah no bueno xDDD AYE!

- y ShinningAlexandros debería hacer preguntas también xD - Dijo Hiba

- SI no quiere, NO QUIERE! - Dijo Haibaku enojado - Cada autor tiene sus razones, por Dios bendito!

ananeko123

Lucy: ¿Porque no te besas con Natsu?

- ¿Qué... qué... quieres... quieres... que... que... me... be... bese... con... con... Na... Na...? - dijo Lucy balbuceando sonrojada y cae al suelo desmayada

¿Te parece guapo Sting?

- Claro, pero NO es mi tipo - dijo Lucy

¿Soportas a Erza?

- Sip - dijo Lucy - Pero si le digo que ya no puedo más con ella... me asesinará QoQ

Rin: ¿Te gusta alguien de Vocaloid?

- Por ahora no - dijo Rin

¿Que sientes por tu hermano?

- QUÉ? - Dijo Rin enojada - EN SERIO? OYE, LEN ES MI HERMANITO, YO NO SOY INCESTUOSA!

- Bueno, creo que ya es todo - dijo Haibaku - Compartan este fic con otros fans de Vocaloid y Fairy Tail y pregunten más a los vocaloid. Por favor! QWQ - carita de gato adorable


	3. Chapter 3

Yo: De primera intención, GRACIAS por los reviews

Natsu: Aunque iniciaron muy pocos, con eso basta, y sobra xD

Yo: Lo se nwn Pero QUIERO MÁS XD

Disclaimer: Vocaloid es propiedad de sus respectivos autores y empresas y Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima

* * *

- Hola! - dijo un chico castaño de ojos mirados - Me llamo Haibaku Ishida, y les presento el programita...

"Hello Of the Music"

- El nombre es algo raro, pero lo de las preguntas es lo de menos - dijo Hiba - Ah, y por cierto... Haibaku, háznos los honores causa owo

- Sip - dijo Haibaku - DESPUES DE mis ocupaciones atrejadas... Mi hiatus ter-mi-nó owo Solo tuve que borrar varios fics para poder hacerlo.

- Ahora podemos regresar a las preguntas OWO - Hiba

- Ok - dijo Ken - Que sea rápido, tengo hambre!

- ¿EN SERIO? - gritó Natsu - QUE POCA MIKU!

zeroTT pregunta:

Bien, hare preguntas "simples" y "normales":

- Ok, aquí vamos - dijo Haibaku feliz

Natsu: ¿Que tan jodido crees que estarias si tuvieras que pelear con Alucard (Hellsing) ?

- LO MAS ENCENDIDO QUE PUEDA XD! - gritó Natsu

- No que simples? - dijo Baihaku riéndose

Erza: Has considerado aceptar un trabajo en Saint Seiya?

- Pues como está la serie no sería mala idea - dijo Erza pensando

Con cual de estas personas nunca te arriegarias a salir? Dante Sparda, Alexander Nikolaevich Hell, Shin Natsume o Tomoki Sakurai?

- Pues no te puedo decir una ya que podría elegir a uno, si no estuviera enamorada de Jellal - dijo Erza sonrojada - Lo cual es cierto. Pero no le digas a nadie - dijo susurrando

Kaito: Para ti una facil (mirada seria extrema) ¿Eres un lolicon?

- NOOO! - gritó Kaito enojado - Yo soy de otra índole, pero tampoco soy Gay!

- Cierto, si lo fuera, lo ahorco - dijo Meiko con un aura negra

Luka: ¿Le vas al yuri?

- Eh? - dijo Luka sonrojada - ¿QUE TE HACE PENSAR ESO?

- Los fanservices - dijo Ken riéndose

- Me agradabas cuando causabas estragos - dijo Luka enojada

Si no es asi te desafio a besar a Gakupo o a Kaito.

- Ah, ok! - dijo Luka y de paso besó a Gakupo - Listo!

- Luuukaaaaaaaaa - dijo Gakupo atónito y sonrojado

- Luka y Gakupo-dono se guuusssssssssssssssstan! - dijo Happy divertido

Kona Kana Lee pregunta

Luka: ¿Que se siente ser el segundo personaje favorito de Vocaloid?

- Soy la tercera - dijo Luka - Rin y Len son los segundos. Pero no envidio a nadie. No como Rin

- ¡MUERTE A MIKU! - gritó Rin enfurecida

- Mami, si ves esto, ayudame - dijo Len susurrando a la cámara.

¿No te gustaría ser el primero?

- Interesante, pero los fans tienen la ultima palabra - dijo Luka sonriendo - Por eso los amo

¿Que piensas de Miku?

- Es como una hermana para mi - dijo Luka - Y una chica bastante divertida. Y no puedo mencionar sus sentimientoa hacia cierto chico o su hermanita lo mata. Ya saben de quén hablo?

Juvia: Sabemos que te gusta Gray pero ¿Que hay con respeto a Lyon y Rogue?

- Bueno, con Rogue no puedo comentar - dijo Juvia - Pero con Lyon... me quedo atónita cada vez que se pone asi conmigo.

¿Por que siempre le dices a Lucy rival de amor, la has visto en alguna cita con Gray si es así me gustaría saberlo?

- Es que siempre está con Natsu-san y Gray-sama - dijo Juvia enfurecida rechinando los dientes de una manera divertida - Y ¿QUE TAL SI AL FINAL SE QUEDA CON GRAY? No lo soportaría - dijo al final haciendo puchero

Erza: ¿Si tuvieras una pelea con Zoro de One Piece quien seria el ganador?

- Pues... Yo sería la ganadora. No es por presumir, pero bueno. Hay que ser sinceros, Haibaku nos retó.

- Zoro no terminó bien - dijo Haibaku - Aunque fue reñido.

¿Por que te gusta tanto el pastel de fresas?

- Que? - dijo Erza - No me puede gustar? Está delicioso! Me enamore de este pastel! OwO Ups... creo que mostre mi lado adorable - dijo avergonzada

¿Te has enamorado de alguien mas a parte de Jellar?

- No que yo sepa - dijo Erza

Wendy: ¿Por que siempre te emparejar con Romeo?

- Tal vez porque crean que somos linda parejita - dijo Wendy

ananeko123 pregunta

KYAAAAAAA... Que lindo...me encanto mucho...

- Gracias - dijo Miku feliz

que gracioso Erza perventida,eso explica sus trajes

- ¿Que te importa si lo soy? - dijo Erza seria

- No hables así de uno de nuestros lectores - dijo Lucy - Es de pésima educación

Loke: ¿Porque eres tan guapo?

- JA, QUE DECÍAS NATSU? - Dijo Loke sacandole la lengua

- Ja - dijo Natsu haciendo como que le ignora

¿Te gusta Lucy?

- OBVIO! - dijo Loke

- GRRR! - gruñó Natsu

Juvia: ¿Eres yandere o tsundere?

- Tsundere owo

¿Que te gusta de Gray?

- AAAAAAAAAA! - gritó Juvia emocionada - TOOOODOOO! Su forma de ser, su voz, su cabello, su cuerpazo, sus costumbres de ser, tooodo owo y sus ataques Ice Make lo hacen ver más kawaii

Len: ¿te parece linda Miku?

- Gulp! - dijo Len sonrojado y Rin le amenazó con una espada katana - ¿Pueden hacer que se vaya?

- Rin, quieres una naranja? - dijo Natsu Dragion (edo Natsu) con una naranja

- NARANJA! - gritó Rin y se abalanzó sobre Natsu Dragion quien se cubrió para que no le hiciera daño

- Bueno, la verdad es que si es linda - dijo Len - La chica mas linda del mundo, pero no puedo expresarlo en público ya que es mi enemiga y la de Rin.

¿Soportas a Rin?

- Cuando no se trata de Miku, es adorable y buena persona - dijo Len - Pero cuando está cerca de Miku, descarga tooodo su odio en ella. Tal vez se debe a que es la Vocaloid más popular de todos y nosotros ocupamos el segundo puesto. Por eso la autodeclaramos nuestra enemiga. Aunque no creo que deba de ser asi

- Naranjaaa! - dijo Rin comiendo su Naranja de manera salvaje y a su lado estaba el Edo Natsu quien lloraba

- ¿No querías que Rin te matara? - dijo Natsu Dragneel - Pobre

Rin: ¿Porque eres adorable?

- DE VERDAD CREES QUE SOY ADORABLE? - Dijo Rin mustrando su carita más kawaii

¿Porque no soportas a Miku?...es buena chica

- ES MI ENEMIGA! - gritó Rin enojada - LA ENEMIGA DE LOS GEMELOS KAGAMINE!

SinningAlexandros:

Me mató lo de que Gray ama a Juvia, lo de que Lucy ama a Natsu y me dio pena lo que Erza le hizo. Y sobre Erza... Mmmmm... Qué pervertida más dura.

- Oh, gracias nwn - dijo Erza sonrojada - Pero soy de Jellal

A Gajeel le quiero preguntar qué siente por Levy y a Charle qué piensa realmente de Happy.

- Bueno, Levy es una chica bastante linda, y es genial - dijo Gajeel

- Está ocultando que le gusto - dijo Levy susurrando

- NO QUIERO DECIR NADA MAS DE LO QUE PIENSO DE HAPPY! - gritó Charle - TENGAN PIEDAD DE MI

A Len qué opina de Miku y de Rin. Y a Luka si es lesbiana o no y a quién quiere de pareja ella.

- Bueno, Rin es una linda hermanita - dijo Len - Y Miku es la chica más linda del mundo. No entiendo por que Rin la odia. Y por que la convirtio en nuestra enemiga.

- Yo no soy lesbiana - dijo Luka - Me gusta Gakupo. OwO

- Ok, Baihaku, una cosa más que quieras decir - dijo Hiba

- Sip - dijo Baihaku - ¡DIOS ESTA MUERTO!

- RECTRACTATE! - Gritó Haibaku apuntandolo con una katana

- Es mi katana? - dijo Rin

- Por qué lo haría? - dijo Baihaku - Sabes por qué no creo en TU DIOS, asi que no me lo hagas más difícil!

- Lo que es Haibaku - dijo Gray - Baihaku es lo opuesto.

- Quiero cantar para irnos! - dijo Len - QUE SEA PLUS BOY!

- Ok - dijo Ken

- A CANTAR OWO

To-to-to-  
Tonari no kurasu saikin chotto ki ni natteru ano ko  
Puriti tokimekirameki sumairu  
Iya iya iya iya  
Betsu ni suki toka sonnan janai yo!  
Tada chotto chotto chotto  
Me de oikakechatteru dake dattebaa!

Toka itte mou hora kimi ni kekkou meromero nandatte  
Benkyou mo zenzen atama ni haitte konakute mou yabbee  
Kimi ni insuubunnkai (saretai!) mousou de koushiki tenkai (kai kai!)

Kou nattara jigen no hate made koeteke rerigou  
Kiminnaka chokusetsu nokosazu ittekimaaaaaaath!

Haa...haa...kawaii...kawaii yoo...haa...  
Yamete! yamete! yamete ttebaa! yamete yo!  
Yamero ttsutten daro  
Hai

Pi pi pi  
Piisu de tobashimasu  
Re:Say isshin jiseishin  
Notteku te tteku no nami  
Shitaitai sakari  
Nanka nanka nanka nanka  
Doki ttoshichau  
Kimi no kimi no kimi no kimi no  
Fakkin!

Misete misete motto  
Misete misete chanto  
Misete misetemite  
ABCD ii yatsu  
Datte gaman chotto gaman  
Yappa gaman dekinai  
Shitai shitai shishunki desu  
Otoko no ko da mon...

Sa-sa-sa-  
Sangakunen no bijin de otona de hakushiki yasashii senpai  
Sonna ni kao chikadzukeraretara  
Mou dokidoki tomaranakutte (aan)  
Y-shatsu eri no sukima chiramishite  
Sukaato go senchi ottara saikou  
Michatta ga saigo  
Doko miten no yo!  
Hirateuchi a.k.a. gohoubi

Konya no okazu ha sanma? (non non)  
Butaniku no shougayaki? (non non)  
Senpai ni egaku houbutsusen  
Ue ni totsu shita ni totsu  
Pai aaru jijou shite dashita  
Koushiki to seishun to bonnou  
Tomerannai honnou ore no XXX  
Shit! shit! Say Good Bye

Docchi wo erabu no?  
Kimenasai yo  
E...ee...etto...etto...jaa...docchi mo!  
Haa!?  
Suimasen deshitaaaaa!

Pi pi pi  
Piisu de tobashimasu  
Re:Say isshin jiseishin  
Notteku tetteku no Breaking  
Ichinuke agari  
Dame dame dame dame kura ttoshichau  
Ore no ore no ore no ore no  
Fakkin!

Koete koete motto  
Koete koete chanto  
Koete koe agete  
ABCD ii yatsu  
Datte kiite chotto kiite  
Yappa kiken BPM  
Shitai shitai toshigoro desu  
Otoko no ko no...

Chotto dake nee  
Chotto dake misete  
Chotto dake hora  
Chotto danshi!?  
Chotto dake nee  
Chotto dake misete  
Chotto dake...  
Ato LINE yatteru?

Kiritsu rei rei kiritsu chakuseki  
Kiritsu rei rei chakuseki kiritsu  
Chakuseki rei rei chakuseki chakuseki  
Chakuseki kiritsu rei rei rei rei rei rei rei kiritsu

Te wo awsetekudasai  
Minna genki ni itadakimasu  
Sayonara sankaku  
Mata kite shikaku  
Sensei minasan  
Opinkosu

Pi pi pi  
Piisu de tobashimasu  
Re:Say isshin jiseishin  
Notteku tetteku no nami  
Shitaitai sakari  
Dame dame dame dame kura ttoshichau  
Ore no ore no ore no ore no  
Fakkin!

Misete misete motto  
Misete misete chanto  
Misete misetemite  
ABCD ii yatsu  
Datte gaman chotto gaman  
Yappa gaman dekinai  
Shitai shitai shishunki desu  
Otoko no ko da mon!  
M-O-Z-U-K-U hijiki!

- Gracias por ver este capi - dijo Haibaku - A todos los que lo vieron, recomiendenlo, comenten, preguntenos algo a nosotros o a usu personajes de Vocaloid y Fairy Tail favoritos y tambien si podemos agregar a otros de ambas series. PREGUNTEN! OWO


	4. Chapter 4

Yo: De primera intención, GRACIAS por los reviews

Natsu: Aunque iniciaron muy pocos, con eso basta, y sobra xD

Yo: Lo se nwn Pero QUIERO MÁS XD

Disclaimer: Vocaloid es propiedad de sus respectivos autores y empresas y Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima

* * *

- Hola! - dijo un chico castaño de ojos mirados - Me llamo Haibaku Ishida, y les presento el programita...

"Hello Of the Music"

- El nombre es algo raro, pero lo de las preguntas es lo de menos - dijo Hiba - Ah, y por cierto... Haibaku, háznos los honores causa owo

- Sip - dijo Haibaku - Les presento a mi nueva OC... Con ustedes... Haibakura Ishida Nami

- Holi :3 - dijo Haibakura apareciendo. Haibakura tiene cabello cafe, ojos rojos y viste lo mismo que Haibaku. Solo que es una chica con senos medianos pero redondos y unas piernas hermosas.

- Haibakura es mi gemela - dijo Haibaku - La conoci mientras estaba de viaje en Villa Bonita en San Diego, EUA

- Y en todo - dijo Haibakura feliz - QUiero dar los honores

- Ok - Hiba

- Ahora podemos regresar a las preguntas OWO - Haibakura

ananeko 123 dice

Cada día me encanta mas...¡Te adoro a Len!

- Gracias - dijo Len feliz

¡Eres sexy Loke!

- Jajaja nwn - dijo Loke sonriendo y Natsu miro ignorandolo a otro lado

¿Se pueden hacer retos?...si es así, mi reto es que Miku y Len se besen en frente de Rin, quien este atada a una silla...

- De acuerdo - dijo Haibakura, ato a Rin en una silla y la vendo en los ojos - Para que no se desate

- Ok - dijo Len besando a Miku en los labios de manera rapida, pero Rin lo vio porque Haibakura le bajo la venda de sus ojos

- QUEEEE CARAAAA... - Gritó Rin pero un flash la dejo lela - Que pasó?

- Amo estas cosas - dijo Hiba sosteniendo un boton de flash que quita la memoria y todos estaban con gafas negras, menos Rin

Gumi: ¡Te adoro mucho! ¿porque eres tan adorable? ¡Amo tus canciones!

- Gracias - dijo Gumi sonrojada y melosa - Es un placer cantar para ustedes

Rin: Si tanto odias a Miku, ¿porque haces dúo con ella?

- Gajes del oficio - dijo Rin - Master es el que decide, yo no.

Luka: ¿Harias yuri con Miku o Rin?

- Etto... si fuera lesbiana, lo haria con Miku - dijo Luka sonrojada

Kaito: ¿Estas celoso de Len?

- No creo xD - Dijo Kaito

Erza: ¿Sientes por Natsu algo mas que amistad cuando eras pequeña?

- Pues a decir verdad, es como un hermano para mi, pero solo eso, aunque me gusta bañarme con el desnuda - dijo Erza

- Y NO HACES NADA PERVE CON EL? - Dijo Haibakura aterrada

- Pues es que Erza no es tan aventada - dijo Miku - Antes se bañaba con Natsu y Gray cuando eran peques, asi que a Erza no le importa bañarse con chicos, no como a otras chicas como yo.

- O como Gasai Yuno - dijo Len riendose

- Esa chica si que ama a su Yuki xD - Gumi

Lucy: ¿Te gustaria tener un hijo con Natsu?

- Etto... - dijo Lucy sonrojada

Natsu: ¿Pelearias frente a frente con Naruto y Goku?

- AAAA! - gritó Natsu emocionado - Solo de mencionarlo me dejo encendido!

Gray: ¿Que te gusta de Juvia?

- Pues que ella es linda, es muy amigable, muy buena maga de agua y ademas es muy amorosa, pero siempre a al grado de que se obsesiona conmigo, eso me incomoda mucho.

ShinningAlexandros:

Me encantó lo que dijo Gajeel, y Levy me resulta linda y adorable también.

- No te conocia ese ladp, Gajeel - dijo Haibaku riendose

Y gracias por aclarar la duda sobre Luka, me disculpo con ella, no quería ofenderla. Díselo.

- No te preocupes - dijo Luka - Ya me es comun que me confundan de ese modo. Los fanservices son tan divertidos.

Y sobre Charle... No la entiendo.

- Cierto - dijo Baihaku - Entiendo mas a Happy, porque es muy trolleador

Hablando de Erza, yo también tengo a alguien y no le haría nada aunque estuviera desnuda frente a mí, díselo.

- Gracias, asi que somos iguales en varias cosas - dijo Erza sonriendo - Me cas muy bien

Y tengo una pregunta para Mirajane:

- Ok - dijo Mirajane curiosa

¿Quién le gusta a Mirajane?

- Etto... - dijo Mirajane sonrojada - Etto... Creo que Laxus

- Ok, Baihaku, una cosa más que quieras decir - dijo Hiba

- Sip - dijo Baihaku - Tu gemela es Sexy

- Ah bueno... - dijo Haibaku incomodo

- No me llevo con personas que ofenden a lo que yo creo, Haibaku me hablo de ti - dijo Haibakura

- Me lleva la que me miku - dijo Baihaku enojado - TEnias que ser gemela de Haibaku

- Ok - dijo Ken

- A CANTAR OWO - dijo Haibakura - Quieres cantar I I lose Myself

- Sip - dijo Gray

- Gray va a cantar? - dijo Natsu riendose

- Callate Flamita - dijo Gray agarrando el microfono

I stared up at the sun  
Thought of all of the people and places  
And things I've loved

I stared up just to see  
that all the faces  
you were the one next to me

You can feel the light start to tremble  
Washing what you know out to sea  
You can see your life out the window, tonight...

If I lose myself tonight  
It'll be by your side  
I lose myself tonight...  
Woah, woah , woah

If I lose myself tonight  
It'll be you and I...  
Lose myself tonight

*Instrumental*

I woke up with the sun  
Thought of all the people, places and things I've loved  
I woke up just to see  
With all the faces  
you were the one next to me

You can feel the light start to tremble  
Washing what you know out to sea  
You can see your life out the window, tonight...

If I lose myself tonight  
It'll be by your side  
I lose myself tonight...  
Woah, woah, woah

If I lose myself tonight  
It'll be you and I...  
Lose myself tonight  
Whooooooo...Whooo ,Awhooo

*Instrumental*

Take us down and we keep trying  
40 000 feet keep flying...  
Take us down and we keep trying  
40 000 feet keep flying...

Take us down and we keep trying  
40 000 feet keep flying...  
Take us down and we keep trying  
40 000 feet keep flying...

Lose myself  
If I lose myself tonight..  
Whoooooooooo  
whoooooo,whooooooo

- Gracias por ver este capi - dijo Haibaku - A todos los que lo vieron, recomiendenlo, comenten, preguntenos algo a nosotros o a usu personajes de Vocaloid y Fairy Tail favoritos y tambien si podemos agregar a otros de ambas series. PREGUNTEN! OWO Y HAGAN RETOS


End file.
